Fallen Crow
by Ergelina
Summary: Tanaka Yui's the only girl in Suzuran, a bystander – who refuses to take on anyone's side and likes to annoy a few certain people as much as she can – and the root trouble of the fights breaking out amongst the boys due to her gender and boys wanting her attention. Things were going okay until Takiya Genji's transfer to Suzuran during her senior year.


**Fallen Crow**

**Crows Zero fanfiction (movie version)**

**Description:**

Tanaka Yui's the only girl in Suzuran, a bystander – who refuses to take on anyone's side and likes to annoy a few certain people as much as she can – and the root trouble of the fights breaking out amongst the boys due to her gender and boys wanting her attention. Things were going okay until Takiya Genji's transfer to Suzuran during her senior year. OC central story with pairings (one-sided, and mutual).

**Chapter 1:**

**A/N:**

I simply wanted to let you guys know that I re-read it and found it a bit too usual for my liking, and by usual I mean writing style. I couldn't bring myself to continue writing it in the same style and method. The only feeling I got while reading it was that I had merely copied the movie into 'fanfiction' and added my own character here and there – nothing original. Can't really write it while feeling like that, which is WHY I'm going to re-write the whole thing. Give "Tanaka Yui" a new background, personality and relationships with the original characters in the movie. The second movie will be written into this same story, I'll let you guys know when movie one ends and second one starts.

~Ergelina~  
.

* * *

.**  
Chapter 1: **_Prologue_

To most new school year meant having a new chance at getting new friends, learning new things and generally meeting new people or showing your intelligence and abilities off to those around you. However, April, to Suzuran, meant only one thing – new recruits to already organized groups or new and stronger forces joining the never ending dream of conquering the top of Suzuran. Each year it was the same, each year it was getting worse from the last years. Each year, there were less female population in the school until there were only two remained female teachers and a one girl applied for being a student in this very same infamous Suzuran, full of infamous and monstrous delinquents.

The teachers were all baffled and taken aback, when the news reached their ears, not wanting to believe that a _girl_ had volunteered to join their student ranks as the only girl (some of them had their doubts wherever or not the girl was aware of their school's reputation for coming here). And yet, they all agreed to keep it the news secret from the media and the boys', wanting to protect the poor girl and to prevent a chaos from unleashing from its binds. It wasn't an easy task, especially not when she had to take a test (and an interview) with the rest of her fellow class-mates (all from different schools as it seemed to them). Even then, the Vice-Principal could sense trouble coming should she be accepted which he didn't doubt as the PTA had warned them beforehand of a possibility of her coming. Why? They would stay as lip-tight as possible, only talking in impossible riddles.

Then, the day of announcing the results came – and she was accepted, as they all thoughts she would despite of them being an all-boys' school, along with a few other trouble-makers from here and there. The Vice-Principal scratched his head, somehow knowing that the following next three years were going to be handful and trouble-some. He was starting to regret of not having picked another school to work in, even if it _had _a lower salary and was further from his home, but it _would_ have been a lot safer to environment to work in. He seriously pitied those two female teachers still working with him and his colleagues in this school full of monsters (as he sometimes liked to call them).

At the entrance ceremony, held in the gymnasium hall, while he gave the opening speech, he was also expecting chaos erupting as it had happened in the former years. And the chaos he got, just as the same time as always – during the freshmen representative (who looked weak and unable to fight, probably only chose the school either due to lack of acceptance for other schools or parent recommending him or blindly picking it) speech a commotion broke out, shockingly, between their only girl student and an intimating looking guy, gaining nearly everyone's attention. He never did find out what exactly happened, and frankly speaking, he didn't want to know.

The very same teachers, who had all previously offered to give their best protection to the girl had backed off and watched the scene in which the supposedly fragile female managed to handle herself well. More than well as it appeared, taking a few hits from here and there, although, not missing a beat to return them to the sender or those around her. It was unthinkable chaos, only ended when someone came running in saying that a fancy looking car was outside with Yakuza looking bodyguards surrounding it.

She had looked annoyed, that much the Vice-Principal remembered, at the news, before shrugging and started talking with a guy, who had barely left her side, animatedly. Completely trying to ignore the confusion as of why Yakuza had come to the campus until one of the bodyguards entered the gymnasium and walked straight towards the girl, the crowd all instantly making way for the guy. From then on, it wasn't a secret that Tanaka Yui was somehow part of Yakuza family, making the reason behind her admittance to Suzuran clear to the teachers and half of the students' population.

The Vice-Principal remembered that the bodyguard had left very quickly, leaving behind extremely pissed off Tanaka Yui, who looked ready to murder someone on the spot before grabbing her stuff and saying a quick 'see ya! (that's what he guessed she told the guy)' as she started to follow the Yakuza bodyguard outside. Perhaps that was going to be the most memorable day in his life as a teacher in Suzuran High School.

Or maybe not.

.

* * *

.

Tanaka Yui stood on the rooftop, contemplating wherever or not to go and attend the 'peaceful and happy opening ceremony' (not her words, but the Vice-Principal's, from what she could remember him saying during her own opening ceremony three years ago). The rooftop was empty today, no one from Serizawa's fraction was here for her to annoy (Tamao and Tokio had gone somewhere, and as she found out from _Tokai_ – of all people – through text message after annoying him for about nearly ten straight minutes, it turned out to be hospital. Nothing stays hidden from Tokai, the so-called 'Brains' behind Tamao's fraction. She would have to whack Tokio for hiding that he went to hospital for as they're supposedly friends and she's recently been worried about him and his visits there, if he were healthy he wouldn't need to go there constantly – even check-ups didn't demand on going there as often as Tokio did, behind their backs).

Behind her was a wall full of graffiti with a sentence **_King of Suzuran – Serizawa Tamao_** written a black paint. The usually lively space looked way too gloomy for her liking, which was why Yui decided to go and see those new faces in that bloody ceremony.

_Just for fun, _Yui thought while descending from the stairs, not bothering to grimace at few things that lay on the ground in the hallway. During her first few months here, Yui had shrieked and demanded to know whose those dirty magazines (or stuff were) are before literally beating them up for leaving their stuff unattended and for everyone to see. It happened for about half a year before Yui had had enough and tried her best to simply ignore it, having started to find herself something else to do.

Something else to do, definition: _bothering or annoying people._

She wasn't part of any fraction or group in Suzuran, despite of constant invitations and pesters for her to join either him or him or them, especially Makise (from her year) didn't want to take 'no' for an answer or simply accept to being rejected by a girl (which was more likely) from class 3-C. Other than him, Yui liked to annoy most important leaders or bystanders (like Rinda-man, or _Hayashida Megumi_ as Yui was stubbornly calling him, despite of the guy not liking it, at the very least in the tone she always used while calling his name) as her excuse of killing time.

Yes, Tanaka Yui was and is still the second (in)famous bystander besides Rinda-man (pardon, Hayashida Megumi) in Suzuran. Her most famous policy – _'I won't take a side, I'm not here for this stupid conquering dream, I'm here merely due to boredom.'_

Another thing that could be very well said about what guys' disliked in Yui, besides her habit to annoy them at the most unexpected moments, was her habit to become easily bored and distracted.

" – Youth is a once in a life time gift, make it memorable and meaningful," Yui slipped into the gymnasium hall just as one of the faculty members had finished with the speech, most likely the principal.

There were few of new faces, who had heard of the door opening and closing and had turned around to see the reason behind it. It was almost comical for Yui to see their priceless expressions, and uncomfortable, upon having noticed the emotion called 'lust' written onto their faces. Another year group to beat up, to let them to know that she wasn't some kind of fucking whore or a free sex-toy in Suzuran, Yui thought it with a grimace while walking towards the teacher's tables and heading straight to those lonely seniors', who had also bothered in attending the ceremony (they each acknowledged her presence with a nod or small smile, not attempting to do anything else being full well aware of her reputation and temper), all sitting in their respective seating area. Yui noticed her homeroom teacher sitting with the kids as well, probably to keep an eye on them (rather pointlessly as _something_ was most definitely going to happen and he wasn't going to be able to stop it).

"Next, a few words from our freshman class representative."

"What's your reason of being here, Yui-san?" One of the senior's asked, deciding to try and test the girl's mood today and see his luck in getting into her good book list.

As expected, Yui shrugged, expression remaining bored and tired, "It looks like I was ditched by everyone, and boredom was what brought me here. You?"

The kid smirked, shaking his head in amusement. She was more interesting than guys' said about her to be, "Got caught by your home-room teacher thus was brought here, same goes for others."

"Not me," the one sitting in front of Yui said, over his shoulder. "I wanted to check out the new faces for recruitment purposes, orders from Makise-san."

Yui instantly glared at the very name, "I would've liked to help you in that guest, until you mentioned _that_ name." It was highly known to everyone in Suzuran that Tanaka Yui _loathed_ Makise, passionately. He was the one name that she couldn't even stand for, and not for any romantic reasons. She found him creepy, stalker-ish, annoyingly ugly and pestering.

Makise's follower groaned, having momentarily forgotten about Yui's dislike towards his boss, "Don' worry, I won't ask you to join us, again – not after the last time," he shuddered at the mere thought of having to spent two more weeks in hospital for broken bones, black eye and broken lips. She had been furious, that much he remembered, which was a rarity.

"Good, 'cause I wouldn't hold back this time."

"Thank – hold on! What' ya mean by that?!"

"Most likely that she wasn't serious, Okagi," the first guy said, smirking, while thinking back into the day he had witnessed Yui's fury.

Okagi, Makise's follower, glared at Yui's classmate, "Laugh while you can, I'm more than certain that you'll be the next should Izaki ask you to recruit her –,"

"Izaki doesn't need to send me to ask her to join us," Yui's classmate, also part of Izaki's group retorted back. "He would ask her to join by himself, right, Yui-san?"

Yui, who had kind of tuned their conversation out, as she watched a guy on the podium saying something about him being the one to conquer Suzuran and someone calling him an idiot and a squid head (which suited his image pretty well). She had completely missed out how or when the idiotic freshman had climbed up there, seeing as there was no way he could've been the freshmen representative.

"Huh?" She said, looking at her two classmates (one in the same class, and one in parallel class) rather owlishly.

The boys' merely sighed, getting the feeling that she wasn't interested in having conversation with them, that, or she was once again distracted by those new freshmen. Even before the fight broke out, Yui's homeroom teacher had escaped over to the rest of the teachers, leaving the seniors to shake their heads in amusement as they continued to sit there and watch the show unfolding in front of them. From time to time giving 'commendatory' when they spotted someone outstanding (to Okagi it felt as if they were watching some game from live, cheering when someone went down and making bets on who would remain standing in the end), before backing up to the wall as it wasn't their fight.

The show went on for about ten minutes, before a teacher ran inside screaming something about Yakuza, making Yui to wince at the memory of her own ceremony year (she could feel Okagi and her nameless classmate giving her questioning looks beside her), which had turned out to be her most horrible start of the year due to the news she got from that blasted bodyguard working for her uncle.

"Someone call the cops! Quickly!"

"Tanaka-san -,"

"Nope, I refuse," Yui said even before the teacher closest to her could finish his sentence, having a weird feeling of already being aware of what he wanted from her, crossing her arms and walking towards the exit, wanting to see whose guest those Yakuza guys were this time.

Hers or Tamao's or Izaki's or someone else's?

Yui came to a stop at the stair case, stopping there to lean on the brick and watch the 'second part of the show' with amusement, the moment she discovered that her name could be crossed out of the list of 'whose guest those Yakuza are today?' much for her liking. She would've been quite _annoyed,_ had her uncle sent his bodyguards to fetch her up for the second time, and fully ignoring her warnings of Yui not wanting _everyone_ to know about her background (even if she wasn't embarrassed or concerned what others thought, just that it was a private matter).

She could feel the freshmen walking over to her spot, some instantly whistling or whispering about 'what's a girl doing in Suzuran?', and 'she's pretty' or something in the lines, before 'gentlemanly' leaving her some space while crowding the stair area.

There were six Yakuza members walking towards the school, stopping when they noticed the students staring confused (or amused or curiously) at them, nearly all of them carrying something, definitely not meant for hitting people, in their hands. One of them was wearing white jacket, appearing to be the 'leader' of this group of Yakuza family.

"I'm looking for a punk named Serizawa Tamao," the one dressed in white suit spoke out loudly, looking around threateningly. "He sent one of our boys to the hospital. Show yourself!"

Yui sighed, unable to hold back the urge to yawn and stretch her hands, lazily and sleepily, "Serizawa Tamao's not here, _baka,_" she called back, unsure if her words reached him or not, and yet, knowing that the boys around her heard her loud and clear.

"Who's Serizawa?"

She blinked at this idiotically sounding question, turning to look at the speaker in mild interest, "You don't know?" Her voice was more surprised than it should've been. The new freshman, whom she had earlier dubbed as one to be potentionally good fighter, nodded. "Are you serious?"

"He's our own third year monster," the kid's friend answered for him (Yui couldn't help but to raise an eyebrow at his mouth-cloth he wore on his mouth, _was he sick or something?_), looking surprised at this new discovery of someone not knowing who Serizawa Tamao was.

"What's a _girl_ doing in Suzuran?"

The instant those words left that Mr. Arrogant's mouth, Yui's mood was destroyed in a speed of light, "Studying, what other purpose students go to school for – idiot," Yui replied, her voice filled with as much of venom as she could muster up in her tired state (it may have been her imagination but she thought that she saw someone shuddering or backing away from her, after looking at her face).

Mr. Arrogant wasn't happy having been out-smarted and (or) called an idiot.

"She's Tanaka Yui, the only girl in Suzuran, and known for being a bystander," the same mouth-clothed guy explained. "Don't get into her bad book list for as she's pretty much the same as Serizawa."

At this, Yui almost winced, "Oi, mouth-clothed guy, that's an exaggeration – the part of me being the same as Tamao."

The kid merely shrugged, much for Yui's annoyance, "That's what I heard."

"Well for your correction, Tamao's hell lot a stronger than I am, and I only fight when I'm pissed off or don't have any other option to get out of a situation…at least now," she added, seeing a raised eyebrow from the mouth-clothed guy, who had probably heard more stories about Yui than they were true. "It's true!"

"And you would know that -?" Mr. Arrogant's sentence was interrupted by the Yakuza guy, much for the kid's annoyance.

" – Show yourself, Serizawa, you punk!"

_Huh? Where did that guy in a white suit disappear to?_ Yui blinked in confusion as another voice shouted out, demandingly and threateningly. His friends joined in, all demanding for Serizawa Tamao to show up, when in fact the brat wasn't even there, making it impossible.

"Those guys are looking for a death," Yui said, unconsciously out aloud, after debating what to do now. "However, fortunately for them – Tamao's not here~," she sang, before jumping over the stairs and managed to land on the ground, legs slightly hurting from the fall impact, making her to wince and curse.

The freshmen, all who were outside and near the stairs, had turned to stare at her. Some had noticed her for the first time, some had blissful looks on their expressions for having caught the sight of what was under her skirt during the landing – not panties, for their disappointment, but it (panties) was covered up with gymnastic tights. Others, the smarter ones, were pretending to be looking at the Yakuza guys, who were still demanding for Serizawa Tamao to show himself, not planning to leave without the kid.

"What's she doing?"

"Just look and you'll see."

"Is she crazy?"

"Probably."

Unfortunately for the Yakuza guys, Yui looked as if she had just found the best cure for her tiredness and boredom – _them._ Yui couldn't really remember the last time, she had had 'played' around with Yakuza guys – had it been at home during the training a few months ago? It may have been shorter or longer, her memory failed her in this matter. And yet, just as she started walking towards the five Yakuza guys, she spotted a guy walking towards the men with his hands pocketed giving off the aura of absolute confidence (and boredom). The freshmen instantly moved out of his way, probably thinking that he was Serizawa.

But Yui knew better, that man was no Tamao.

She pouted, not liking her prey to be stolen right under her nose, and especially not by her _little brother_ figure. It was always like that, him stealing her prey whenever a fight would erupt and him later giving her a lame excuse of him being the better fighter and her being a girl thus he didn't want to see her getting hurt (okay, that last part wasn't that much of a lame excuse, but still a SEXIST!).

Indeed, she could recognize Takiya Genji from anywhere, it would be a shame for her intelligence if she _didn't_ recognize him (he would also most likely feel insulted of her inability to recognize him, should he ever ask her). Yui liked to think of herself as a highly intelligent girl, perhaps someone close to being called a genius, even thought in truth she was far from it (as Izaki once pointed out, Tanaka Yui was extremely and highly egoist, perhaps sometimes slightly self-centered – that comment had earned him a dart being thrown at his head, which much for Yui's dismay and Izaki's amusement missed).

"You're Serizawa Tamao?" The guy with the glasses demanded, making Yui to sigh in annoyance – what was she, a liver chopper? "Hey!" He added, when Genji merely kept walking with no word or whatsoever as an answer.

"Hold it!"

_He may not be Tamao, however, that doesn't mean you can underestimate Gen-chan,_ Yui thought, walking over to some kind of pole in the football area and leaning against it with her arms crossed and a playful smirk on her lips. She let out a small whistle as Genji punched the first guy to make an initiative move down on the ground, causing the fallen Yakuza's comrades to charge at him angrily. Shaking her head, Yui knew that this wouldn't end up well, he would either send them to hospital (and this time making _him_ as their new target besides Tamao) or keep fighting until the cops would arrive (there wasn't room for doubt in Yui's mind that cops would come, as late as they always were).

It was about fifteen minutes later or even more, when there was a familiar sound of a bike engine getting closer to them and a familiar voice shouting. Upon the closer look, Yui's eyes widened at the sight of Serizawa Tamao riding (correction: attempting to ride) on Tatsukawa Tokio's bike with no helmet and shouting for people to get out of the way. Her mouth parted in mix amazement and stunned state, not knowing wherever she was supposed to laugh or get worried over the King of Beasts well-being and his intelligence (something she doubted he even had, at some times).

"Out of the way!" Tamao called out, riding straight towards the Yakuza guy, who was trying to crawl towards Genji and instantly flung himself back after he took a notice of Tamao and the bike. He narrowly missed it.

Yui, Genji and the rest of the crowd (mostly freshmen) held their eyes on Tamao as he headed straight towards the football goal gate, jumping off of the bike just before it crashed against the goal. The only girl in Suzuran face palmed, feeling pitying Tokio for having ever bought that bike and 'allowing' Tamao to borrow the said machine (everyone in Tamao's circle knew that he sucked in driving).

The moment Tamao crashed, Genji sent another Yakuza guy flying towards Tamao, who looked at the new kid surprised (sand was all over his uniform, including some parts of his dark brown hair, pulled back). Wordlessly, Genji ran his hand through his dark black hair, pulling it briefly up before letting it fall again, trying to either look cool or intimating (Yui would never truly understand the mind working of Takiya Genji).

"Aren't they my guests?" Tamao asked from Genji, indicating at the beaten up Yakuza guys, stopping on his tracks when he faced Genji. There was a sign of curiosity and surprise in Tamao's facial expression, Yui noted.

"How should I know?"

Yui shook her head as she pushed herself off of the pole that had been her support, rolling her eyes at Genji's painfully obvious reply, walking straight towards Tamao and Genji, neither of whom had taken a notice of her yet.

"I haven't seen you before," Tamao pointed out, again, the obvious. She could tell that he was looking at the new kid observantly, trying to make out wherever Takiya Genji was a threat or a possible ally.

"I'm new here."

"Where did you leave Tokio, Tamao?" Yui spoke up, having reached them, eying the current King of Beasts with narrowed eyes, drawing their attention to her. She knew that Tamao could tell that she was angry at him, for not telling that they went to hospital or what was going on with Tokio. They both knew that Tamao knew the girl better than he would ever admit it to anyone (in that group both Izaki and Hayashida Megumi belonged as well, for as all three of them were her favorite targets to constantly annoy).

"He's walking here," was all Tamao replied, shrugging, just as one of the Yakuza guys (wearing white jeans, white blouse and black jacket) stood up, holding a pocket knife in his hands. The 'poor' guy was struggling to walk straight, having been roughly beaten up by Genji.

"I figured so – after seeing your riding with _his _bike – how did that happen anyway?" Yui bluntly ignored Genji's demanding eyes on her, keeping her trained eyes on Tamao. She wasn't planning on letting him off of hook for a while, at least not so easily.

Tamao shrugged, however, before he could reply, the sounds of sirens broke the area's 'silence', catching their attention as the trio (and the crowd) watched the ridiculous amount of police cars pulling up in Suzuran. The Yakuza guy immediately hid the knife and tried to get as far away as possible.

"Is this because of your riding Tokio's bike?" Yui questioned Tamao, the moment she noticed detective Kuroiwa getting out of his car, head wrapped up in bandage and still slightly bleeding. It was a known fact that Kuroiwa had it for Tamao, always being there when he caused trouble.

…Or this time it could've been because of those Yakuza guys…

"Serizawa!" Detective Kuroiwa called out, angrily, making Yui to give Tamao a pointed look as well as a sigh.

"You're Serizawa Tamao?" Genji questioned, looking at Tamao with a new found interest, and making Yui to groan for as she had spoken his name previously, having made some name connection.

"That's right," Tamao nonchalantly replied, as he started to walk towards the cops, leaving most to stare at him in surprise and confusion. "We played Chicken, Yui," he added, having passed the girl, who had an eyebrow raised at him and Kuroiwa.

At his words, her eyes widened before shaking her head and muttering something inaudible for his ears, looking amused. Before getting into Kuroiwa's car, Tamao stopped and took a look at Genji and Yui, giving her a meaningful look before sitting into the car. The rest of the cops were busy in 'collecting' the beaten Yakuza guys.

_Seriously, Tamao, you should've known that Kuroiwa won't leave it after you dared to play Chicken with him,_ Yui thought glancing back at the crashed bike, digging in her pocket to find that blasted cell-phone, planning on to call Tokio and notify of where his bike was and its situation.

"I didn't know that you were at Suzuran, Yui," Genji's voice caused Yui's finger to stop in the mid-air as she was about to press the dial button, making her to turn and look at him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Her face was blank, revealing mostly nothing but boredom and faint sign of annoyance, "I did tell you three years ago, after my opening ceremony, it's not _my _fault that you can't remember which school your own _cousin_ goes to."

It was slightly hilarious for Yui to look at Genji's poker face, knowing that they may have looked a bit similar to each other, "Sorry about that – I can only remember that -,"

"Cut it out, Gen-chan," Yui cut him in. "Besides we're even - I didn't know you were going to be here either."

"I couldn't get in touch with you," he shrugged, watching as the girl gave him a warning look of not to say a word about that day. She didn't want to remember it, for as long as it was possible.

"Whatever – I don't care what you do here for as long as you won't drag me into the mess you're bound to create. If I were you, I wouldn't go around telling everyone that we're cousins, although I don't give a shit about it, but trust me, it would do good to you. Don't mess things up here, _little brother,_" Yui added with a knowing tease, for as Genji never liked to be called _little brother_ despite of being younger by a four months.

"Shut it," he said with a faint smile, watching as Yui pressed the dial button and walked towards the crashed bike to inspect it. As Genji watched Yui walking away from him, he knew that there was a lot hidden in Yui that she hadn't told him at home. He was still surprised at the fact that Yui looked to be friends with the infamous Serizawa Tamao, and on first name basics.

_Things are bound to be getting interesting, especially now that Gen-chan's here, _Yui thought, as she talked with annoyed Tokio, who didn't like the fact that his precious bike was crashed by one of his best friends.

She also hoped that just because Genji was here, she wasn't going to be forced into picking side for as it was against her policy for as long as she was in Suzuran. Honestly speaking, she liked how things currently were.


End file.
